Dragonball Zoids: The Battle for Earth
by Evoluder Kamina
Summary: IM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I KNOW I PROMISED IT WOULD BE UP ON THE 8th, BUT IVE BEEN SOOOOOO BUSY! THis is the sequil to Dragonball Zoids: The Legend of the Gold Ligers. Please Read that First. Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. HI!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Prolouge

Dragonball Zoids: The Battle For Earth Prolouge: The Backdraft Escapes  
  
Outside a Prison on Zi.....  
  
"What was that?" said one of the Prison guards, after hearing something from inside the holding cell for the Backdraft Group, "I have to contact........."  
  
"Finaly," said an old man, followed outside by a tall woman, "After 5 long years, the Backdraft Group is free. But we must be quick. Find that portal device left by those invaders. We need somewhere else to strenghten up the Backdraft Group."  
  
"MOVE OUT MEN!" yelled Sara.  
  
"Oh, an Ms. C, thank you for helping us. You will get your payment as soon as we distroy the Zoids Battle Commission." Said The Count.  
  
"Excelent." Said a woman with a slight accent.  
  
" IT IS TIME! THE BACKDRAFT GROUP WILL NOT FALL AGAIN!!!"  
  
DRAGONBALL ZOIDS: The Battle for Earth 


	2. Chapter 1: The World Martial Arts Tourna...

Dragonball Zoids: The Battle for Earth Chapter 1: The World Martial Arts Tournament  
  
"Our next match, pits Father vs. Son as Former World Champion Goku takes on his son Gohan!" said the Announcer, as the bell rang.  
  
"Good luck dad!" said Gohan  
  
"You too son." Said Goku, as he disapeared and re-appeared infront of Gohan, kicking him in the side of the Head.  
  
"This should be an Interesting Fight, a Mystic Half-Saiyan vs. Kakarot." Said Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans.(Lucky us.)  
  
The fight went on, Goku seemed to be in control of the match but it soon turned over to Gohan. It has been 5 years since the Incident on Zi. We all are back on Earth. Right now we are Participating in the World Martial Arts Tournament. The "Former" World Champion Hercule Satan was pited against Vegeta in round 1. Of course, Vegeta just elimenated him in less than one second flat. Goku also Beat Krillin in Round one, Gohan beat Alex, and I just barely beat Android 18. Of course, had I went Super I would have had it in the bag.  
  
" I cant wait till the finals so I can kick Gohan's ass!" I said.  
  
" And who said you were going to beat me? Don't tell me you have forgoten that you will be fighting me next Kakornako." Said Vegeta.  
  
"OH MY GOD WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT! GET OVER IT! IM JON!!!!!!!! AND GOKU IS GOKU! SO STOP CALLING US BY OUR REAL NAMES UNLESS WE SOMEHOW WIND UP ON A PLANET RUN BY SAIYAN SURVIVORS!" I screamed at him.  
  
"KEEP IT DOWN! MARRON IS TRYING TO SLEEP!" yelled Chi-Chi, Gohan's mother.  
  
"You guys are so inconciderite!" said Bulma.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Vegeta and I yelled at the same time, but it woke Marron up.  
  
"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" yelled Chi-Chi, as she started chasing after us with a Frying Pan.  
  
Just then the bell rang. Gohan had won by knocking Goku out of the Arena. He came in the back and his cell phone rang. He picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" said gohan.  
  
"Hey guy! Nice job!" said Videl, his Girlfriend.  
  
"Hey Videl! Thanks. But I still got one more match left. I either have to fight Vegeta or Jon." He said, " So how are you feeling?"  
  
"Could be better. Im still in bed, but im watching the tournament." She replied, "Stacy and Alex just got here. You whuped Alex pretty good I see, he's brused up."  
  
"He is? Oops." Replied gohan, "Oh well, ive got to go now. Talk to you later! Bye."  
  
"Bye." She said.  
  
Vegeta and I walk out to the arena and begin our fight.  
  
"TAKE THIS KAKORNAKO! GALLET GUN, FIRE!" said Vegeta, firing his Gallet Gun attack.  
  
I block it and get pretty pissed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! THIS IS A MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT, WE'RE NOT BATTLING BUU HERE!" I said.  
  
"SHUT UP! IM GOING TO FINNISH YOU!"  
  
"THAT'S IT! KA ...... ME ........ HA......... ME................ HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!" I said, firing the blast at Vegeta, who could barely get out of the way, and it took him down. I went for the attack and double hammerfisted him to the ground, he hit outside of the Ring, and I won the Match.  
  
After that, they held a small meal for the semi-finals compettetors, Goku and I had our usual Food Eating Contest, in which we tied, and then it was time for the Final Match: Me vs. Gohan. When it was time for the Match, we decided to go all out, so we went SS2, and went so fast, that no one could ever notice. The had actually thought we had left the arena, but in the end, Gohan and I hit the outside at exactly the same time, making it a Tie. They decided that another match would have to be scheduled to decide the champion, but for now we each got half of the prize money.  
  
A couple of weeks later, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Gohan and I were racing around the Planet when we saw that England was under attack by giant robots.  
  
"Guys, we should take a look." Said Goku.  
  
"FU.... SION.... HA!!!!!" said Goten and Trunks, while doing the Fusion dance to fuse into Gotenks.  
  
"SUPER, GHOST, KAMAKAZE, ATTACK!" said Gotenks, creating about 100 Ghost versions of himself, that explode on contact. They attacked some robots, but there were still a lot left.  
  
"SCATTER SHOT!" yelled Gohan, taking out some more.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" Yelled Goku and I, firing the Kamehameha wave to take out the Rest.  
  
"That was a little too easy don't you think guys?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Yeah. To easy. We should be careful." I said, as we finished our race, with Gotenks winning. 


	3. Chapter 2: Return of the Gold Ligers

Dragonball Zoids 2: Battle For Earth Chapter 2: The Return of the Golden Ligers  
  
Two weeks later there was a news report from the White House regarding the attacks on Europe by the aliens when all of a sudden more of the same appeared behind them.  
  
"What the Hell?!?!" I said confused, "Their back!  
  
" Lets go take care of this Jon!" Said Gohan as we used our watches to become the Great and American Saiyamen. I used Instaint Transmition and brought us there.  
  
"Look! The Saiyamen!" Said a person from the crowd.  
  
We powered up and Fired some Scatter Shots at the Monsters and blew them up. But to our supprise, some new ones that looked like Zabats attacked and distroyed our uniforms. The crowd Recognised us like that and their mouths droped in confusion.  
  
"Damnit!" I said, "There are too many of them!"  
  
Then a small shuttle landed and two familiar people wallked out.  
  
"It cant be!" said Gohan  
  
"NO! It's the Count and Sara!" I said, "Lets get out of here and Re-Group!"  
  
Back at home........  
  
"Damn! How the hell are they here!" I said pounding the wall and acciently breaking it.  
  
"Who is here?" asked Harry who had just walked in with Bryan.  
  
"The Backdraft Group is here!" I said  
  
"You Mean on Earth??!!?!?!?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, and we cant beat em even with our powers!" said Gohan  
  
"Then Get the Ligers to help!" said harry.  
  
"Good Idea, but there is one problem." Said Alex, "THEIR ON ZI AND WE'RE ON EARTH!"  
  
"Duh! Use those watches to summon them here!" He said.  
  
"That just might work Harry." I said pressing my watch as did Alex and Gohan.  
  
On Zi.......  
  
" DADDY! MOMMY!" screamed a young girl with blond hair and violet eyes running into the Blitz Team's Base.  
  
"What is it honey?" asked A much more mature 21 year old Leena Cloud.  
  
"Is something wrong Lyla?" asked Bit.  
  
"Da Gold Wigers aw woawin at me!" said Lyla Cloud, the 4 Year old daughter of Bit and Leena.  
  
"Im sure it's just you're Imagination." Said bit walking with her back to the hangar, "See, there's nothing.. wro...OH MY GOD SHE'S RIGHT!"  
  
All of a sudden the Liger X Roars as if telling Bit something.  
  
"What? Something is wrong on Earth and they need to help?" asked bit  
  
The liger roars again and the 3 Gold Ones disapear in a bright flash of light.  
  
"Earth?" asked Leena.  
  
Back on Earth......  
  
"Damn!" I said, "It didn't work!"  
  
"Just give it some time Jon" said Harry.  
  
Just then a Thunderous Roar is heard from outside.  
  
" I told ya it would work guys!" I said and everyone but me facefaulted. We walk outside and see them, " Lets kick some ass guys!"  
  
Washington D.C.....  
  
"My plan is going perfectly Sara! Zi Will soon be ours and The Blitz team will pay!" said the Count.  
  
"Not if we can help it!" I said Standing with Gohan and Alex at my side.  
  
" You again? You guys don't learn! Sara! Get the Zabats!" said the count.  
  
The Zabats come but are sudenly blown up. Count turns around and his mouth drops as he sees the Gold Ligers.  
  
"It cant be!" Said Major Polta, "The Gold Ligers!"  
  
The cockpits open and the 3 of us jump in.  
  
"That's right boys, the Super Saiyans are Back!" I said 


End file.
